Golden Wings
by TheSuperstes
Summary: Robin is in a very deep pit, a pit in which none can climb out of alone. He'll need to learn to open up and accept the help of his friends before it is too late for him. Warnings on inside. I don't own anything except the poetry.
1. Golden Wings

**Hello my supravietuitorii de ieri. That is Romanian for 'survivors of yesterday.' Today I have a Teen Titans fan-fiction. I have warnings for you, self harming, suicidal thoughts and actions, depression, etc. Personally, I look for stories with warnings, they tend to have more detail and person. No offence intended. I enjoy comments they fill my black heart with happiness. Please inform me if there are any mistakes or just tell me how you feel about the story. Ideas are gladly accepted and will be incorporated. Any user who comments will have their name featured in the next chapter. It's my way of giving back.**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy. The show is starting.**

 _On the outside I seemed fine_

 _But, on the inside my wings were clipped_

Robin sat at The Tower's computer typing away. He hasn't slept since God knows when, the same with eating. All he could focus on was finding Slade.

"Hey Rob, when was the last time you slept." Asked a concerned Beast Boy. Robin shook his head and continued typing.

"I don't need any." Robin stated blandly. Beast Boy moved towards Cyborg.

"This isn't healthy, it's like an-" The green boy began.

"I'm fine guys really." Robin assured. He turned off the computer and left for his quarters.

 _One day the wings grew back_

 _Only for them to be taken again_

As soon as the door closed he let go. Today was a bad day, today was the day they fell. Robin ripped off his mask and threw it across the room. Today was the day his wings were clipped. He let a fresh river of tears flow, his pale cheeks shimmered in the sun. His blue eyes were as beautiful as diamonds, his hair, black as night, fell to cover his eyes. In that room no longer sat a fearless warrior, there sat a flightless bird with no way home.

 _You ripped them from the roots_

 _You made sure they'd never grow back_

Dick went over to his bed and pulled out a small box. In it was a stuffed elephant, a razor blade, and a photo. The photo depicted a young, ebony haired boy with a large smile on his face, standing in between a man and a woman. They all looked so happy and perfect, like nothing in the world was bad. Dick held the photo close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've become." He whispered as if the people in the photo could hear him. He placed it back in the box and pulled out the blade. He pressed it to his wrist and made the first cut. The physical pain matched the emotional. He watched as the crimson liquid flowed from his cut and down his arm like a small river. He had made a good fifteen or so cuts before there was a knock at his door. He quickly hid the blade under his bed, wrapped his arm, and threw on his mask.

"Robin, I know you're in there." Raven stated, her normally emotionless tone had a hitch of worry in it. Robin opened the door, Raven eyed him suspiciously. She looked at his arm it was messily wrapped.

"What happened?" She asked. Robin shifted his arm behind his back a little, an action that did not go unnoticed. She pushed into his room and signaled for him to sit on the bed. She took the acrobat's arm into her hand.

 _Slowly it became clear_

 _Slowly I fell apart_

She unwrapped his arm to reveal rows of cuts lining his arm. They were too organized to be from a fight, these were self inflicted.

"Why?" The question was the only thing that came from her lips. She re-wrapped his arm, while doing so Raven noticed the numerous scars lining his arm in the same organization.

"Where else?" She asked. Having a link with Robin, Raven notice a spike of fear when she asked. Robin hesitated before answering. He lifted the shirt of his costume to reveal rows of scars and even some words. 'Worthless, dumb, disgusting, orphan,' those were some of the many words carved into his chest, stomach, and hips. Raven couldn't bring herself to read the rest, tears found their way into her eyes.

 _I finally understood after all this time_

 _I'm just a bird, just a bird who can't fly_

Robin pulled his shirt back down and the two sat in silence. Raven took in everything she had just seen.

"You never answered my first question." Raven reminded.

"You'll find out." Robin stated before leaving.

 _Now my wings gone, my heart too_

 _My voice is all that's left, so I'll sing_

 _I'll sing, I'll sing of my story, I'll sing of my wings_

 _I'll sing, I'll sing for me, I'll sing for all those who have clipped wings_

 _I'll keep singing, I'll keep singing_

 _One day I'll grow golden wings, you'll never be able to rip them out of me_

 **I named the poem Golden Wings, I'm thinking about publishing some of mine sometime. The poem is original but inspired by two others, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou. The second was Mother & Daughter by Amanda Lovelace. They are both amazing writers and Amanda Lovelace has a book called The Princess Saves Herself in This One. I'll have the next chapter out shortly, please comment. **


	2. Broken Promises

**A new day, a new glass of OJ. I have no clue what that means but, why not. (Let's make this a quote)**

 _I kept falling_

 _Farther and farther_

Raven grabbed the others excluding Robin and explained the situation.

"So, let me get this straight, Robin is a cutter." Cyborg said, not expecting Robin to be like this. Raven cringed at the harsh word, cutter, she always hated the term. It felt like an insult rather than a term.

"Yes, and I think he may be planning to-" Raven trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Everyone seemed to understand, everyone that is, except for Starfire. She sat there with her eyebrows srunched up trying her best. Cyborg tried to explain it to her multiple to no avail. Eventually they just gave up.

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked in a quiet, timid voice. Raven shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess we could take turns watching him." The teen suggested.

" No, he'd get suspicious. I could set up a camera in his room." Cyborg suggested.

"No, he'd find it right away." The three teens came up with a plan.

The next morning Beast Boy knocked on Robin's door. It opened after a few minutes, Robin was standing with a flustered look on his face, he had one arm hidden behind his back.

"Hey Rob, I heard they have a festival down town today. Wanna come?"

"What about Cyborg?"

"He says all the greasy food and stuff messes with his gear."

 _Until you grabbed my hand_

 _You made me promise to never let go_

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." The door shut and Robin slid down against it with a sigh. _That was too close_. He thought. Robin hid away his blade and wrapped his arm. He didn't go as far up as last time so, his glove covered it. Robin walked out and joined Beast Boy. Starfire was waiting. Together the three walked down town. Robin expected a festival but, was met with none. Instead he was pulled into an ally, Beast Boy turned into a python and wrapped himself around Robin to restrain him. Robin fought back only to be pinned down by Starfire and Cyborg.

"You set me up!" He cried out, still struggling against his captors. Robin was getting harder and harder to hold down.

"For a twig, he's really strong." Cyborg commented trying his best to hold down the squirming teen.

"It's not about strength, you just have to know the right moves." With that Robin freed his leg enough to kick Cyborg in the face. Starfire still had his arms so he used her shoulders as a spring board. Flipping through the air Robin landed on a street lamp, he then jumped onto a rooftop and began running. The three titans who could fly went after him. Cyborg ran through the allies. Raven used her magic to hold Robin back mid jump. He fought back against the force.

"I can't hold him much longer." Raven informed, her voice strained. Starfire flew over to Robin and held a chloroform rag over his mouth and nose. When she was sure Robin was asleep, Raven let go. They carried him home.

Robin woke up in the tower infirmary. He was held down by the same straps from when he had hallucinations. He began to panic, the heart monitor next to him began beeping rapidly. He pulled against the restraints so hard his wrist and ankles began bleeding. Two pairs of hands held him down, they called his name but, Robin didn't listen. The only thing running through his head was _I have to get out! I need to get out! They'll torture me! Get out! Get out!_ Another familiar voice was in his head, Raven's voice. _Robin! Calm down. You're fine._ With that Robin calmed a little, his heart rate was still a little high though.

"Why did you do this?" He asked through gritted teeth. The others didn't notice Robin reach for a bird-a-rang. He silently began cutting through the restraints.

"Because you need help." Cyborg answered, his voice was filled with anger. Robin continued cutting.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You call this fine!" This time it was Beast Boy who spoke. His voice higher than normal, unshead tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Robin was close.

"You are not fine, Robin. You are hurting yourself. Please let us help." Starfire begged, tears falling down her face. He was through the strap. All he needed was a little privacy.

"I'm fine." Robin stated blandly. Cyborg threw up his hands in frustration and left the room. He was soon followed by the rest. Raven was the last to leave, before she exited, she went over to Robin and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

 _But, I broke that promise_

 _And I'm so sorry_

"We'll fix this." She assured, it wasn't quite clear if she was assuring herself or Robin. With that Robin was alone. He lifted his free arm and cut the rest of the restraints. Robin knew he had to be fast so he ripped off the monitor wires, opened the window then jumped in the air duct at almost the same second. Just as he expected the team rushed in just as he closed the vent. Robin saw the fear in their eyes as they looked out the open window. He heard their relieved sighs as they didn't find a bloody body below. Robin made the mistake of shifting a little too quickly in the air vent. He saw Beast Boy point at the vent. Reacting quickly Robin soundlessly glided through the air ducts. He knew Beast Boy would be following him as a fly or something small, what he didn't expect was to hear Raven's voice in his mind. _Robin! I need you to listen! We are trying to help you. Please, I can't lose you too. Just let us help._ Raven seemed to be pleading. Robin shook off the silly thought. _I'm sorry Raven. I'm sorry for ever knowing you, ever loving you. I'm so sorry that I have to break your heart like this. It's somewhat poetic really. I'll fall just like them._ Robin laughed. What a way to die. He slid out of the vents and onto the roof. He stood at the edge, looking down reminded him of that night.

 _I had to let go_

 _That's what I keep telling myself_

Robin took off his mask and threw it to the side. He didn't want to fall as Robin, he wanted to fall as Dick. He wanted to fall as the boy who used to soar high above the ground without fear. He wanted to fall as the boy who cried over his parents' broken bodies. He wanted to fall as the boy who was taken in by Bruce Wayne. Not as the teen who left him. Dick pulled out the photo of him and his parents. He smiled at the photo.

 _I had to let go_

 _I had to let go_

"On last act." He said to himself, he let gravity take his body. He saw the stars for one last time before he'd be among them.

 _But, maybe if I held on tighter_

 _I keep falling_

 _Farther and farther_

 _And all because I let go_

 **This poem is called Broken Promises, I'll try to get this one published too. If you think I should do a story of just a bunch of poems, please say so in the comments.**


	3. Never Alone

**Welcome back, I got my first review. Yay! So I left you on a cliff hanger, I guess?**

 **A very, very special thanks to** **rAndOMFan274** **! You were my very first comment.**

 _My eyes are open, yet, I cannot see_

 _I shout, yet, nobody can hear me scream_

 _I grab a hand only for it to pass right through_

Dick waited for the ground but, it never came. He waited for the peacefulness of death to take over him, but, he felt nothing. Dick opened his eyes to find he was suspended in the air. Raven's voice called out to him from the roof.

"Robin! Please! Let us help you. You're hurt, we can help you." She gently lifted the boy back onto the roof. He sat with his legs tight to his chest, tears wanted to pour but, he refused to let them.

"Robin, you're hurting, tell us, tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this, so, help us fix it." Raven pleaded once more. It was completely out of character but, Robin needed to open up to her. She didn't want to go into his head again, but, if necessary she would. Robin simply sat there holding back tears, his chest was tight, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

 _Alone, alone again_

 _All alone, alone again_

 _You idiot! You blew it! Now they're going to send you to Arkham. You'll be alone, alone again._ Robin's mind race, he couldn't be alone, not anymore, he couldn't take another blow. Raven took a seat next to him, she wiped the tears from his cheeks and began to tell a story.

"I had someone once, he was like you. He had dark hair with beautiful eyes, his were brown. We had dreams, we were going to be together, maybe open a little shop. We thought we were going to be happy, well I did."

 _I repeat, I repeat, I repeat_

 _I repeat, until you find me_

 **Flashback**

A fourteen year old Raven sat in her and her soulmate's apartment alone. She check the clock for the seventh time that night. Raven began to worry, it was three hours past the time he was supposed to be home. Raven threw on her coat and began to search town. She thought about going home until she reached a little cafe. It was the place they had first met, the teen climbed onto the roof. Her already pale skin became white when she saw what was lying in front of her. Raven dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"Ronnie!" She cried. There lied her soulmate covered in his blood. A small knife in his right hand, a note in his left. Raven took up the note and read it.

 **My dearest Raven,**

 **I'm so sorry it had to end this way. I couldn't take being with you any longer knowing that I would never be with you. Just know that I died with ever lasting love for you in my heart. Keep living my sweet bird, one day you'll find a chance. Do not think this is your fault, do not live thinking that you caused this, that you had any part in this. Keep me in your heart, while I watch over you from the stars, I will be the brightest shining one just for you. I love you so very much.**

 **Ronnie**

Tied to the bottom of the letter was a ring. It was his mother's ring, who had died before he was born. Ronnie had given it to her and had said he would use it to propose when they were old enough. Raven slid the ring onto her finger and cried.

 **Flashback End**

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me_

 _You stay with me_

Robin lifted his head and looked at Raven, he saw the tears falling from her eyes. Robin gingerly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Ronnie said I'd get a chance, a chance to save someone like him. This is it, Robin. Don't make me loose my love twice." She hugged Robin tight with those last word, he hugged back.

 _You whisper_

 _"Never alone"_

Together they walked back into Titan's Tower, they had found a strong hope and an even stronger love. They would make it.

 _My eyes are open, now I can see_

 _I speak, now you can hear me_

 _I grab your hand, I hold it close_

 _I whisper_

 _"Never alone"_

 **That one was Never Alone. I'll be putting all of these on a Wattpad account called Scar_InMy_Heart. Please check it out. Don't forget to comment.**


End file.
